


Vindicated

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2008-02-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Vindicated

Title: Vindicated  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: # 94: Sirius Black.  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Harry knows what side his bread's buttered on. ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Vindicated

~

When Severus found out he threw a fit. “Not in my house,” he insisted.

"He's my godfather," Harry said, as if that made any difference.

"He’s a menace," Severus responded. "Unacceptable.”

"He’ll be good," Harry promised. Black had said nothing, just looked guilelessly up at them from the painting.

Apparently, whatever Harry had said to Black had worked, however, as the man rarely spoke in Severus’ presence.

Until one afternoon.

"How does it feel?" Black blurted.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Having Harry fight your battles, threaten me, defend you." Black looked disgruntled.

Severus smirked. Harry’d threatened Black? For him? "Vindicated."

~


End file.
